mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 256: Face 2 Face: I Made Some Horse Stamps In Potato Class
"Face 2 Face: I Made Some Horse Stamps In Potato Class" was originally released on June 15, 2015. Description We're live once again from MaxFunCon 2015 in beautiful Lake Arrowhead! We and the audience enjoyed a nice leisurely Sunday morning show and now, you can too! Suggested Talking Points Hangover Slot, Jumanji Day, Proposal Business, Condom Cache, Flesh Quilts, Boogalar, Two Stop Market, Justin Did It Again Outline 07:18 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: Where would parents hide condoms? Recently, I ve been hearing my parents in the bedroom at night. I want to find their condoms to embarrass them. I ve searched their room and their bathroom. Anywhere I should look or double check? 11:50 - From The Audience - Me and my boyfriend have been together for three and change years, and we've lived together for a while too, and we're trying to figure things out about the next step, but we can't find a formal about which of us is supposed to propose, and we would both like to be the one that does not propose. -- Dmitri 17:38 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Lane, who asks: Are there any lawyers that deal with spiritual and mentaphysical crime? I know there is no information to be found anywhere and they don't burn witches anymore so what's the replacement .Or did we just give up to a decent meal and carnal creature comforts as the best and safest life can be 21:22 - From The Audience - I have a Patreon, where I make comics and art and stuff. I have rewards up to 25 dollars and you get comics in the mail. So, what's like the next tier? -- Solomon 26:22 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Michbones. Personal message from B. Advertisement for International Waters. 31:25 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user sc-mHm, who asks: What is a good come back when somebody tells you to "stick your head in gravy"? 36:23 - From The Audience - So I volunteer with a quilt and textiles museum, and I have been tasked with how to make quilts more 'hip.' -- Amy 41:47 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Jasmine, who asks: Anyone Write A Book Blurb For Me? Ashleigh Everett is a Valiant. A Valiant is a creature much like a ghoul, who feeds on human flesh, and is physically superior to the average human. Since some of the Valiant feast on animal flesh also, a Pureblood is a Valiant who has only ever feasted the highest quality of human flesh. Ash is a descendant of the Pureblood Anthea. So the plot of the story is: Ash was abducted from her home at the age of seven, and although she was stronger than any human or Valiant (being pureblood) they injected some serum into her neck and blah blah she was tortured and only escaped about ten or so years later. So basically this organisation is trying to get her back and stuff and they decide to announce war on the Valiant and stuff. I know it sounds terrible and I haven't described it very well but i was just wondering if someone could write me a description/blurb? 10 points to the best one. 45:33 - From The Audience - My roommate got a dog a couple years back. The problem is, normally when you get a dog, after the first year you normally get them fixed, especially if they are girl-dogs. He hasn't done that, and she's going on four years old at this point. I told her that we should get her fixed, because she has her lady-periods every time, and there's all the nastiness associated with that, and I keep telling him to do this, and he doesn't want to because it costs money. -- Matt 54:15 - Y - Sent in by JDON, from Yahoo Answers user Liz, who asks: I need to learn how to work at Subway? I just got a summer job at Subway and I start my training in three days. I really want to know something before I get there so I can pick everything up fast and get to work quicker. Stuff like how to work the register, how to bake bread, etc. would be helpful! Thanks! 57:36 - Housekeeping 59:09 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Lothar In The Hand People, who asks: Are the hinges on Blu-ray boxes getting weaker, or am I getting a whole lot stronger? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Chilean Miners Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Face 2 Face